


Kiss

by estepheia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Schmoop, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estepheia/pseuds/estepheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a schmoopy Kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LadyCat and for the S/X kiss meme

Tonight I'm going to get lucky. I can feel it. She's laughed at all my jokes, made a few good ones in return, we compared fitness studios, talked about the Lord of the Rings movies, and discovered we both love Michelle Branch and Maria McKee. Her name is Mandy and she's a stunner, blond, long legged and nicely toned.

And she's already given me a little 'let's live in the here and now' speech, letting me know that if I play my cards right there's a good chance the 'here and now' truly means 'my place and tonight.' Yabba dabba doo.

I order another round and am all ears, when suddenly I see him. He's walking towards me, but something's different.

The swing of his hip, the queer gait a far cry from his usual swagger -- I swear, Emmet Honeycut looks as straight as a rod by comparison - and uh… let me state here that I'm only watching the show for the hot girl-on-girl action and not for the hot utterly gratuitous boy-boy sex. Cause straight here. Hence the serious trying to get Mandy's phone number.

So why the fuck is Spike slinging his arm round my waist?

"Hi honey," he purrs, seductive powers on full wattage. Hey, is that a hand on my ass?

"Spike, are you--"

Before I can say another word his lips are on mine and his tongue is in my mouth. Oh. My. God.

Hands. Spike's hands. Definitely on my ass, kneading. On my chest, fuck, how did he get underneath my shirt? And how did mine get underneath Spike's tee? What am I doing?

Mmm… tongue of Spike, god that man can kiss. How come it's so hot in here? Need to… breathe….

I'm sure I'm struggling, cause yeah, straight here. Also feeling dizzy from lack of oxygen.

Then, suddenly, no more hands, lips, or tongue. Hey! I mean. Thank god.

Spike stands before me, grinning that stupid, open-mouthed, tongue-curling, teeth-gleaming, mischievous grin.

I dither between clocking him one on the nose and—No! Not going in for another round. Nope. Instead I go with: "What the fuck was that?"

"That, you moron," Spike explains, "was the kiss of life, so to speak."

"And next you're going to tell me—" Belatedly, a thought pops into my brain. Mandy! I look around but she's gone.

"Spike! You—"

"Demon."

"What?

"That girl I was savin' you from. Demon. Puts her larvae into guys she mates with." This look of sincerity looks kinda weird on Spike's face. When his lower lip sticks out like that, does it mean he's lying or does it mean he's telling the truth? I squint at him. That larvae thing? It's possible. Wouldn't be the first time.

"You think that demon magnet thing's still workin'?" Spike asks, tilting his head. He looks at me like I'm a complicated puzzle.

"I'm beginning to think there may be residual effects." My heart races madly.

"Oh. That's alright then," Spike says.

And then he kisses me again, and all thoughts of what's-her-name are forgotten.

 

END


End file.
